The Rescue
by butterflydance21
Summary: Now and again, we all need to be rescued...the question is then, from what?    John/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:  
>First of all, I have to thank BlazingGlory for her insight and wwefaneam41 for her time and energy spent on reviewing this story for me, especially when I got a little stuck towards the end. If you haven't already, you should check out their work, it's remarkable.<br>Second of all, this story is a "song fic" of sorts inspired by "The Rescue" by Tyler Ward. Beautiful song, you can YouTube it if you like.  
>This is my second fic to publish here and reviews are more than appreciated.<strong>

****I don't own John Cena, he belongs to McMahon and co. I own Ellie.****

* * *

><p><em>I'm running backwards in the rainGot my hand up for a taxi/I finally got her name/Then we slipped into the backseat/I whisper, "are you okay?"/she nods her head with feeling/I could see the pain/and I can not explain how_

Nursing something cold and strong in a dim, back corner he watches her. Behind the bar she moves like she's dancing; pouring drinks with beautiful grace and precision. Every time he's in town he spends a night here, watching her. Beyond the sparkle in her ice blue eyes lies something dark and painful. He can't help but notice hesitation in her smile and the exhaustion in her face when she thinks no one is looking. Perhaps her acting is on par enough to fool the drunkards glued to their bar stools but it doesn't escape his focused gaze. Pondering her secrets has become his obsession. How could such a stunningly beautiful girl with the most gorgeous blonde curls he'd ever seen hide so much? Staying past last call and until everyone but the town drunk had retired for the evening he continues his study of the cryptic bartender. One more sip and he gathers his things and slips into the night.. Deciding to walk off a bit of his buzz, he sets off into the cool rain for a stroll around the block.

With the last chair turned up and onto the table she tucks her tips into her back pocket and escapes out the back door, locking up as she goes. In the safety of midnight shadows she takes a deep breath, watching the air exhale from her lungs. He was back again. Sitting in his dark corner, watching her move. She thought about his physical strength easily noticed even in a dark bar. Not sure if she should be frightened by his obvious attention, she let it drift from her mind. Falling back against the wall and through a frustrated sigh, tears begin to fall slowly down her cheek. Bringing her hands to her face for cover her thoughts begin to race. How did she end up here? Where did everything go wrong? How much longer could she go on like this? When was it going to end? A final deep breath and her heels click along the pavement as she makes her way to hail a taxi.

Block after block he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was a drug. Her beauty haunting him in the night, following him, stalking his thoughts. The pain and anguish she hid behind fake smiles and graceful movements was impossible to shake. He knew she deserved something better, yet he didn't even know her name. Perhaps one night he would introduce himself and try to fix what was broken within her. Maybe he was lead to that bar to rescue her from whatever hell she was drowning in, or maybe he should just go back to his hotel and go through this inner dialogue the next time he is in town, just like he has done every time before. The warmth from the alcohol fades from the harsh,wet, rain and he makes his way to call for a taxi. Approaching the poorly lit street, a small shadow crouched low against a street lamp steals his attention.

After watching too many taxi's pass her by, the defeat overcame her. Sliding down the nearest lamppost she buries her face in her hands once again, hair soaking wet from the late night downpour. Her tears almost invisible in this weather her shoulders shudder as the cries rang out from deep inside her.

A voice, strong and sincere, interrupts her sadness, "Are you alright?"

Embarrassed and sniffling, she wipes her mascara stained eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Not surprising she lied. Women tend to lie about these things. Especially women who work so hard to hide the truth. "No offense, you don't look fine."

"I _am_ fine. Just tired. And cold. And can't seem to get a fucking cab to stop!" She hollers as another yellow atrocity passes her by.

He offers a hand to help to her feet. "Here, let me help you up."

Reluctantly, she takes the support and raises to her aching feet. Only now does she recognize him. The man from the bar. Strong. He offers her a smile that reads trust and safety while his eyes show sincerity and concern. "Thanks." she mutters, collecting herself.

"Sure." He pauses, momentarily contemplating the introduction he has thought about for so long. "I'm John, by the way. John Cena."

"It's nice to meet you John, John Cena. You can call me Ellie"

"Where you headed, Ellie?" Asking as he raised his hand out for the next passing cab.

"Uh, up town- do I know you? Were you in my bar tonight? Perhaps sitting in a poorly lit corner?"

Smiling at her honesty and cleverness, he confirms what she already knows. "Yeah, I like the environment there. I always stop by when I'm in town. That corner has the best view around."

For a moment the sadness ceased and all she could feel was his smile. He smiled with his eyes, blue eyes filled with warmth. _Wasn't this how serial killer movies started_? At this point, she didn't care. Her goal wasn't to survive anymore anyway.

As if the universe hadn't given her the finger loud enough, the very next cab that passes by stops for him. "Do you mind if we share? I'm headed up town as well. I'm staying at the Hilton on 1st."

"Well since I'll probably be out here all night trying to get a cab by myself...Thanks."

Together they settle into the backseat as the car pulls away and into the night.

He watched her rest her head against the window, slipping her hair back behind her ear. In the closeness of the backseat he can see signs of the pain he had sensed in her now. Visible scars of pain past and present in a tight row along her arm, like tally marks or exclamation points to the nightmares of her existence. Unwilling to admit he knew her secret, he asked again. "Are you sure you are okay? Sometimes a random stranger is a good person to vent to if you want to get something off your chest. You can let it all out without the worry of seeing me again, and I'm not one in any position to judge."

More than tempted by his offer, her eyes met his. She had nothing to lose by dumping on him and as soon as she closed the car door once arriving at her apartment she really wouldn't have to see him again, so the embarrassment would be minimal. Although, she debated, talking to this not-quite-stranger, to John, could lead to humiliating pity and unnecessary apologies. She _would_ see him again, the next time he found himself in the dark corner of her bar. Deciding against it, she shook her head wearily, "Like I said, it's been a long night and I'm just tired."

He let the silence take over. Unsure of his next move he watched the rain hit the window, dancing in the wind, sliding down the glass.

The cab slowed down, pulling up to her apartment building. Ellie gathered her thoughts and belongings as she opened her door. "Thank you for the taxi John. I appreciate it."

"Ellie, at least let me walk you to your door?"

She didn't need to think too long before accepting his offer. Perhaps his physical presence would give her nosy neighbor something to gossip about for a week or so and deter the super from hitting on her for at least a day or two. "Alright."

The trek to her 4th floor apartment was quiet. He spent the time wondering about her. Maybe he has made enough of an impression that he could see her for dinner. A week in this town would be far more interesting if he could see it with her. The sound of her key turning the deadbolt brought him back to the moment. "Listen, Ellie, I am only in town for a week but I would really like to take you to dinner, or coffee, or something. I just want to get to know you without sitting in the corner of your bar." He flashed a wide smile, revealing deep dimples as he ducked his head, almost like he was a little shy.

The last thing she needed was a distraction, but you may as well go out with a bang. Perhaps, if he is a serial killer, she wouldn't have to dirty her own hands. Her door gently swings open offering nothing more than a dark entry way to great her. "John, John Cena. Look, in the poor light of midnight and the badly lit bar I am sure I look like someone you want to get to know but I assure you, I'm not worth the trouble and you'll be met with disappointment."

"Maybe you let me decide what's worth my trouble?"

"Thanks for the cab, John." She took a few steps into her apartment.

"Ellie. Look, I have an extra ticket to the event at the arena tomorrow night. Pretty good seats too. Take the ticket and sleep on it. If you change your mind, you can meet me there. 6 o clock. If you don't show up no hard feelings. Whaddya say?" He held the ticket toward her.

Quickly contemplating her next move she takes the ticket, unsure. "I'll think about it."

A smile sneaks on to John's face, blue eyes dancing at his small victory. "Alright. Goodnight Ellie."

"Goodnight John."

He heads towards the waiting cab, satisfied. Maybe she won't let him in, maybe she won't let him love her but maybe she will give him one night. Maybe he can give her one night to erase some of the pain, put a couple of the demons that taunt her to rest.

She shut the door behind her with a sigh. The ticket flipping through her fingers, the decision lingering. Tomorrow was her day off, actually the next few days were hers. There were some loose ends that needed to be tied up. Maybe meeting John wouldn't be such a bad idea. A few hours, maybe to forget, to live again before the end. The ticket came to rest on the counter, along with her purse and keys. Salvation from the day met her under the sheets as her head hit the pillow, her last conscious thought of those kind blue eyes and sweet smile


	2. Chapter 2

_I__am__captivated__by/the__way__you__look__tonight/and__I've__seen__what__you've__been__into/So__I__will__never__cross__the__line/I__won't__tell__you__any__lies/I__was__sent__here__for__the__rescue_

He wasn't sure what he was hoping for. Perhaps he was hoping she would be there, ringside, or maybe he was hoping she wouldn't be. After all the internalizing and imagining about her, maybe he had put her too high on a pedestal and she had become a fantasy. Maybe it would be better after all if she did keep her distance. There was no time left for this one-sided conversation, the crowd was getting loud and he needed to focus.

"Cena! You ready? You're up in 10!" A voice called in to the empty locker room echoing off the walls.

"Yeah, I'll be right out!" As he made his way to gorilla, time came to a stand still. Jumping up and down, he tried to calm himself, the extra adrenaline rush created by the girl with the blonde curls, her image floating began to take over into his mind.

After a day, preceded by a night, of contemplation she had decided to go. Oscar seemed to agree with her decision. Though the googly eyed gold fish tends to always be on her side. The anxiety and panic began to take hold. In An act of defiance, she swallowed an ativan. She was already going to sacrifice everything to this sickening disease, she was taking this night as hers. It owed her that much. Robbing her of all of her years thus far, taking friendships, preventing romance and dominating robbing her of independence this night was hers, damn it. She studied her reflection in the bathroom, a reflection she hardly recognized anymore. The familiar tingle welling in her chest and the scary race beginning in her chest cavity threatened to railroad her. Paranoia turned her head over her shoulder as her left hand fumbled for the cold metal, hidden, taped under the sink. Knowing that no one was there she flipped the blade through her fingers from pinky to pointer and back again. A deep breath entered her lungs as her eyes fell shut when the sharp edge tore thru her delicate skin. The focused pain brought her back to the moment like a deep breath after a long dive. Crimson trickled out, down her arm and into the sink. Exhale.

"I really didn't want to have to do that..." Continuing with her ritual, though angry about the new addition to her scar collection, she cleaned and dressed her fresh wound. She found comfort with the reminder that it would only be a few more days. A quick wardrobe addition and she was out the door.

The ring in the center of the arena informed her why where she was . Wrestling. Well, at least it wasn't something worse like...well, at least it wasn't Celine Dion. He really had great seats though. Ringside? Seriously? Seats began to fill though the one next to her remained empty. It was starting to feel like she was being stood up, or perhaps this was all a joke, punch line: Ellie. No John in sight and the event was about to begin. Refusing to admit defeat she allowed herself to believe he wanted to make an entrance, or perhaps stuck in line for a cold beverage, so she stayed. Besides, if he did stand her up, perhaps she will get a nice piece of eye candy this evening. A handsome nugget to take with her when she goes. The lights went low and the crowed got loud. A song began to blast through inciting a new rush of screams speckled with boos. A figure emerged from behind the screens in a rush of excitement. Unable to see his name she waited for the announcer.

"...from West Newberry Massachusetts...Jooooooooohn Ceeeeeeeeenaaaa!"

Her breath caught in her throat. Quickly turning her neck towards the ramp she sees the man from the bar running towards the ring. Even her head went blank. No words at all. Not even a syllable. John grabbed a mic and began speaking about something or another. Her ears shut down in the disbelief. Finally able to pick her jaw up off of the ground after a few minutes of obvious gawking and words begin to return. John finished whatever it was he came out here to do and slid out of the ring stopping in front of her. Under the disguise of connecting with the crowd he slips her a note and returns back behind the screens.

"**Ellie-**

**Sorry I didn't tell you, I'll meet you right here after the show if you still want to have dinner, or coffee.**

**John"**

Of course she would stay, after all, she wanted to hear his story now. This was too interesting to walk away just yet. There was no need to pay any extra attention to the rest of the evening as she really didn't care so much about these guys, though entertaining they were. 

The arena started to clear as the houselights came up. A few other people lingered around, perhaps hoping for a chance encounter or perhaps they were waiting just like she was. Didn't matter, John came out first. He signed a few autographs before he got to her giving her just a few minutes to give herself a once over.

He spotted her on camera earlier before he even stepped out of the back. The blonde curls were breathtaking even under a dark hoodie. Her beauty was undeniable in dark jeans and sneakers.

"You came."

"I came. Wrestling huh?"

"Well, yeah. I thought about telling you, but I wanted you to come so..." he flashed her an amazing smile book ended with dimples that could melt hearts. Even those, like Ellie's, encased in ice. "So, Ellie, you want to get out of here?"

"Sure. Where can I meet you?"

Again there was that smile. "Come on, hop over."

John offered her his hand to help her over the barricade.

'You only live once, what the hell' she mused as she slid over the top and next to John. "Coffee?"

"Absolutely. Let's go."

Together they walked up the ramp and out of the arena to a cute little shop a couple of blocks from her apartment. Conversation came easy. At first anyway. Ellie began to retreat as her earlier drug lost its touch and hold on her sanity. She began to feel the familiar rush of paranoia, adrenaline and fear. Johns words began to disappear as the tunnel vision took over. Her heart started to race and pound thru her ribs. Certain he could see the fast rhythm in her chest she fumbled through her bag for another ativan.

"John, will you excuse me for a moment? Coffee, it just runs right through me." lie. She wanted to take her relief in peace, without having to explain anything.

"Of course."

Standing up to find the ladies room and her knees buckled forcing an emergency grab on the table for strength and support.

Concern crept into John's expression. "Ellie, you alright?"

She laughed it off. "Oh I'm fine. My foot is just asleep...I'll be right back."

Ellie didn't get more than 3 feet before hitting the floor completely. Her lungs began heaving as she gasped for air. Clutching her chest, she muttered a string of obscenities as John hurried to her.

"Ellie, are you okay? What happened?" John picked her head up, cradling it in his lap.

Words backed up in her throat through the hyperventilating. A small crowed had formed as someone shouted to call 911. All she could do was look at John, his soft eyes reflecting his fear.

A few minutes later, Ellie found her self breathing into a paper bag, medicated and sitting out of the back of an ambulance. The EMT's were talking to John. 'I did say something about going out with a bang, didn't I? Can't say this isn't eventful' She thought to herself as she glanced over at John talking to the EMT's across the sidewalk.

"Mr. Cena, she suffered a pretty serious panic attack. Has she had these before?"

"I honestly don't know, I just met her. Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah she is going to be fine but she should rest. Can you get her home? She needs to follow up with her doctor in the morning. It seems to me she is not responding to her medication anymore. Between the sudden rush of adrenaline and the over oxygenation of her blood, her limbs lost feeling and she stumbled. No doubt her panic compounded on itself as her body reacted to a stimulus that was not actually present. Get her home safe. If she starts to breathe like that again, try having her hold her breath or breathe into a paper bag."

"Yeah, sure." John listened but was watching Ellie come back to reality across the side walk.

The duo started the short adventure to her apartment. The silence was loud.

"John, I shouldn't have come out. I knew this was going to happen. I am really sorry you had to see that."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Ellie laughed. "John, I don't even know you. What makes you think I would divulge my most humiliating and painful secret? Get real."

"That was scary. I've never seen that before."

"It gets better. Tomorrow, I won't even remember it happening. Side effect. Black out. An hour of sleep and it will be like it never happened. My life is full of swiss cheese memories."

Silence re-joined the couple the rest of the short walk and to Ellie's door.

"Defensive sarcasm aside, thank you John. I did have a decent time tonight and it's a shame most of it will disappear into the void in my brain."

"You're welcome. All due respect Ellie, but do you think you should be alone right now?"

She laughed. "I'm always alone John. Always."

"Well the EMT said I should-"

"I know the drill John. It's not my first dance. I just couldn't get to my meds before dropping and by then it just spiraled. I will be okay."

"I know that _you_ believe that but I am going to have to maintain that you shouldn't be alone. Not just yet."

If he stayed, how was she going to add to her collection? 'Out with a bang though, right?'

"Alright. But just for a bit." Opening the door to her dark sanctuary she invited him inside. "Make yourself comfortable. I am going to go and change."

John gave himself a brief tour of her humble apartment. It was a cute place. Warm colors and a lovely scent of an orchid in the fall wafting in the air. Judging by the kitchen toys he guessed she enjoyed spending time there. The only thing that seemed to be lacking were photos. There didn't seem to be any. Not of her, or friends or family...not a picture frame in sight. Interesting...

Opting for sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt, Ellie took a few moments before returning to John. Guys like him are why she had decided to take her exit. It wasn't fair. The universe seemed to enjoy torturing her and dangling the unobtainable in front of her to remind her how messed up she was and how alone she was always going to be.

"It's not much but its home, for me anyway. The neighbors are mostly quiet and keep to themselves and the super gets things done even though he may flirt more than he should. All in all, it's not that bad." Ellie rejoined her company.

Even in house clothes she was breathtaking. "It's nice. Warm. Ellie, why didn't you just tell me you had to take a medication?"

"John I don't think you understand. What would I have said? Sorry, I have to take this tiny pill to slow my heart rate down before I spiral out of control. My brain is sure that the world is out to get me 24/7 and I am constantly on alert mode. There is a 'bad guy' around every corner just waiting to take me out. Or when I told you that some days I am so terrified of the world I can't leave my own home, how would that have gone over? Telling you that just to leave the house I have to plan for days and start trying to leave hours before I actually need to just in case I can't do it the first time. How would you have reacted if I told you that sometimes, all of the time, my heart begins to race out of control and my brain begins to race and panic and it feels like I am having a heart attack and drowning all at the same time only to forget the entire event? John, I nag myself enough about being crazy, the last thing I needed was someone new to do it for me."

John took her hand in his. Slowly pushing up her sleeve, exposing the hash marks on her arm. He leaned down and gently kissed the painful reminders of her anguish. Without looking at her, he could feel her cheeks flush. "Ellie, when I saw these in the cab, I didn't judge or comment. When I saw a secret behind your smile and pain in your eyes, I didn't ask. You don't know me yet, and that is fair but you should at least give me a chance." John tickled her forearm with his lips delicately. Sitting upright he looked into her eyes. "Ellie, give me a chance."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Again, just for good measure, I do not own John Cena. Just Ellie. Special thanks again to wwefaneam41 for her support and help and BlazingGlory. If you haven't read "How to Love" by wwefaneam41, you have no idea what you are missing out on. **

**Just so you all know, I do have this story completed already, so the updates will come every few days to once a week. Please read and review :)**

**HJ**

* * *

><p><em>She couldn't see past his stare, when desire took them overWith a quick and simple prayer she cried, "God bring this to closure"/"I can not take this anymore and I know that what I'm waiting for /is so much bigger, so much better, get me out, please deliver"_

She could still feel the warmth his lips left behind on her arms. For a few moments, she allowed warmth to fill her eyes as she met his gaze. Only slightly aware of the distance between them closing, it wasn't obvious if she was moving in to him, or if he was moving into her but as the gap closed, so did her eyes. The next thing she felt were his warm lips, only this time they softly landed on hers. His hand cradled her face and neck and his other found the small of her back. Melting into his kiss she found herself fighting her better judgment. Reality brought her back with embarrassment flushing her cheeks.

"John, you should go. This isn't a good idea."

Not so surprised by her pushing him away, he gave her hand a squeeze. "You're probably right. You are in no state for physical exertion. We wouldn't want to get your heart racing out of control again, would we?" he offered through an inviting smile.

Those dimples, God those dimples. "You should go. Thank you for the ticket, and the coffee. It was nice to actually meet you." Ellie headed for the door, hoping he would follow, and hoping he wouldn't.

He didn't want her to feel like he was pushing her, or arguing. Clearly, she needed to be in control and he was okay with that. "Ellie, I had a really great time with you tonight. This city really is much more enjoyable when experiencing it with you. And hey, I even got to meet some of the city's finest." Taking a moment to catch her eyes in his with an assist from his hand lifting her chin, he continued. "I would like to see more of it with you."

This really was just a cruel joke. Here she thought she was giving herself something nice to take with her on the fall and as it turns out it was another giant 'Fuck You' from the universe. Of course. "You know, as bad timing would have it, I'm actually not staying here much longer but I'm sure one of the other girls at the bar would be happy to introduce you to more city workers if you like."

"You're not...where are you headed?"

"Oh, somewhere up north. Way up north." She answered vaguely, her expression hardening, closing him out.

"Why up north? What's wrong with right here?"

Finally she let a small smile escape her guarded expression. "My mom isn't here. Sometimes, a girl just needs her mom. Goodnight John, thanks for everything." Without giving him an opportunity to respond, she closed the door..

Finding himself eye to eye with the business end of her door, he turned to make his way back to his hotel. He almost didn't notice the older woman watching him glide off. Almost. "Is there a reason why you are staring at me?"

"Just studying the first visitor I've ever seen go near that poor girl. Trying to figure out if I should be worried or not."

"Excuse me?"

"You look like a nice boy though all of the crazy ones do. I don't know you from Adam and I don't care to. You stay away from her. She's been through enough."

"At the risk of sounding like an echo...excuse me?"

"Look young man, these gray hairs don't grow themselves. I keep an eye on the people I live with and I happen to have grown fond of Miss Ellie. With her Dad dying a few years back and her...mental problems... the last thing she needs is some fella breaking her down any more. I may have soft bones but my cane hurts if I swing it the right way."

John couldn't help but laugh. "All due respect Miss...?"

"Caroline. Miss Caroline." She smirked,

"Right, Miss Caroline, I have no intention of breaking her down or hurting her. Though, even if I did you don't have much to worry about. She told me she's moving. I imagine getting away from NOSY NEIGHBORS was high on her list of reasons to leave."

"Oh she did, did she. And just where did she say she was going exactly?"

"Some place up north. She said she missed her mom."

Caroline's face froze. The air between them suddenly became thick and heavy. John could tell something was off, hell the spider in the corner knew something was wrong.

"Miss Caroline, what is wrong? Are you alright?" John started towards her.

After a scary moment or two, she snapped back to the conversation and to the gentleman in front of her. "Oh I'm fine young man. Are you sure she said her mother, dear?"

"Yeah. She said her mom isn't here and that sometimes a girl just needed her mom so she was going up north to be with her. Why? Is her mom not good for her?"

"Oh dear."

"Miss Caroline what's wrong with Ellie's mother?"

"Well, so far as I know Ellie's mother passed away many years ago. Accident or something. That's why the death of her dad was so difficult. He was all she had left in the world."

"Well, if her mother is dead, then why would she say she was going to-" John turned to her door.

It was at just that moment that the pieces began to fit together. In large, fast strides he found himself at her door. Knocking, no response. Shouting, nothing. Pounding on the cold metal.

After saying goodbye to John in true Ellie fashion, she slowly walked across the cold apartment into her bedroom. Collapsing on the bed, tears began to fall. An internal war broke out. Both sides fighting for peace though suggesting different paths. Perhaps she could find relief in John. Maybe he could be what she needed to survive. Perhaps he was actually just reaffirming her decision. He was here to show her exactly what she would never have due to the rebellion of her own inner demons and voices. It felt as if time were running out, chaos exploded within her from a self imposed time-line. Unable to handle the overwhelming emotions swelling inside of her, there was nothing left to do but fly. Wiping her tears and sprinkling a few shakes of fish food for Oscar, Ellie slowly stalked towards her balcony. She knew that this height probably wasn't a guaranteed ending but the spiked gate below increased the chances. Just as her fingers tickled the lock on the sliding door, John's voice came through the apartment partnered with knocking and then pounding. Ellie turned and looked at the door, vibrating from John's strength and power. The only thing that crossed her mind was that Oscar wouldn't be alone for as long as she thought.

Stepping out into the crisp night air, Ellie barely felt the bite of the concrete on her bare feet and the wind danced across her skin. The glitter of the sidewalk below invited her, beckoned for her and promised her relief.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Again I own Ellie, and Caroline. I love reviews (of all kinds) so don't be shy :) Many thanks to wwefaneam****41 and BlazingGlory. Couldn't have done it w/out them :) ~HJ**

* * *

><p><em>So I'm here breaking down your doorCalling out your name/I want to take away the pain/You know I'm here like I was before/Screaming out your name/Waiting for the change_

Not waiting for a response John began kicking at the door, praying it would fly open. He could feel Caroline looking on. No matter, he was getting in this apartment and nothing was going to stop him. The hinges slowly began to give under repeated abuse.

"I'm going to call the police..." Caroline shuffled inside

"Ellie! Let me in right now!" John huffed, just beginning to feel the fatigue of the one sided fight with the surprisingly tough door.

Letting herself feel the refreshing night, a tear welled up and promised to fall. Each step closer to the edge brought her one step closer to rescue. As the cliché goes, her life began to play back in a slow motion highlight reel...the ups...the downs...the in betweens. Hot tears stung her cheeks. John's determination cut through her solitude. Knowing she was short on time, Ellie sat down on the ledge, feet dangling toward the promise below. Desperate for a few moments of peace before the fall, Ellie plugged her ears and closed her eyes tight. Images of her mom and dad flashed before her. She could still see her dad's anguish the day her mom never came home. Her heart ached remembering the day she got the phone call saying her dad had been in an accident. Finding momentary peace, Ellie focused on her dad's smile. The way the world didn't seem so bad when he was holding her. He smelled of the ocean air. She always found safety from her own mind when her dad wrapped his arms around her. Desperate to feel that again, her arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders her chin dropping to her chest. Just a hint of a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Lost in the memories of his scent, feel, strength and comfort, Ellie couldn't hear the sirens howling down her street, or her front door admitting defeat and accepting it's fate as scrap metal and kindling. She felt her self fall while a deep breath escaped her lips.

John finally broke through the door, at least enough to get inside. By now he could hear the police coming. All he needed to meet now were some firefighters and he'd have met the trinity of city workers. Stumbling into her apartment, he took a quick look around. Tunnel vision proved to be a hindrance as he frantically searched for Ellie.

"Ellie!" his voice seemed to get lost in the surrounding. Spinning in circles, afraid he was too late a cool breeze caught his face. Turning towards the cold intrusion he saw her. She had herself in an embrace, tears leaking down her face, teetering on the edge. "Ellie...Ellie...Ellie get down from there!" John started toward the balcony, never taking his eyes off of her. "Ellie! Get down! Please!" The lack of acknowledgement terrified him even more, now that he saw her balanced literally on the edge of life and death. started to scare. Making a split second decision, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him both of them landing safely on the patio falling back towards to the apartment.

Relieved that death seemed to be painless and ready to see her parents again, Ellie let her eyes slowly open. The face looking at her was not either one of her parents. Surprise, embarrassment, confusion and pain shot across her features. _How__was__this__possible_? She thought.

"John? What are you doing here?"

"Ellie, are you okay?"

"Are you...am I-"

"Dead?" he interrupted, "No. Ellie what the _hell_were you doing up there? You scared me half to death. Miss Caroline called the police and I am sure they are going to come running through the door any second no-"

Sobs. Ellie's chest heaved uncontrollably and tears flowed freely down her flushed face. She buried her face in John's chest and grabbed a fist full of his shirt. It wasn't clear to even her how she was feeling ultimately. Could she be crying in desperation and relief that someone intervened? Or was it tears from the frustration of the interruption? The only certain thing at that moment was that crying felt important and unavoidable.

John's muscles relaxed all at once. His breath began to slow down as well as his heart rate. The crying, beautiful, girl in his arms clung to him for dear life. Releasing his anger, John wrapped an arm around her and rested his head on top of hers. "It's going to be okay Ellie, I promise. It's all going to be okay."

The seconds before police arrived felt like hours. Salty tears soaked through John's shirt. They both just sat there together, recovering, breathing and reflecting from the moment on the edge.

"Ellie? Ellie..? This is the police...are you here?"

"She's here officer...out on the balcony." John responded.

"An ambulance is on it's way. Ellie are you alright?"

Silence.

"What happened here sir?" the officer looked to John for information while crouching down to meet Ellie's eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure. When I got in here, I found her balancing on the ledge. It looked like she was about to step off and she wasn't acknowledging or responding to me at all so I grabbed her and pulled her on top of me. She was a bit confused for a moment until she realized what happened and has been sobbing ever since."

"What made you think you needed to come in here?"

"Well, it's a long story but I talked with her neighbor, the one who called you and we both sort of stumbled upon an 'a ha' moment."

"Ellie? Ellie can you hear me?"

Ellie appeared catatonic. The crying had ceased, her eyes had gone blank. The only sign of life was the crimson color flushing her face.

"Ellie? My name is Officer Harold. An ambulance is on it's way. Can you tell me what happened?"

Silence.

"Ellie, can you tell me if you are hurt anywhere? Have you taken anything today?"

John could help with that one. "Officer, she had a pretty outrageous panic attack earlier. They gave her something then...ata..ate..ati...ativan. I think?"

Before Officer Harold could ask anything more, paramedics were on site. They took over, moving Ellie from John's arms as they recorded her vitals and attempted to get information. John stood up and stepped back watching it all unfold. The scene in front of him played out in a surreal manner. It all felt like a bad movie. Ellie's face remained numb and absent of any expression. John took his face in his hands, feeling this entire day winding down in slow motion. The EMT's loaded Ellie up onto a stretcher and started towards their waiting ambulance below.

"Where are you taking her?"

"General Hospital. She needs a mental health evaluation."

It is strange to watch such things unfold so quickly and so slowly...John slumped to his car en-route to the hospital to wait for Ellie. He couldn't walk away now. She needed someone to wait for her, to be there for her.

The ride to the hospital was long and lonely. Remaining unresponsive to the continuing interrogation from the paramedics, Ellie let defeat overcome her. She felt as though there was nothing left. The universe, cruel as it was, wouldn't even let her decide when to end the games. do this one thing. Devastating and comical. Event commentary wrote it self. 'Here Ellie, look at this amazing man in front of you. No one knows why but he wants to help you, to save you but...NOPE, not for you, have a panic attack instead. Oh, you thought your dad would always be here for you...oh too bad, no Dad for you. You think you can escape by taking a header off of the balcony? Try harder, honey. You aren't going anywhere and no one is going to save you.'

A lone tear resurfaced and fell down her face. Exhaustion took over and her eyes fell shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Again, thanks to BlazingGlory and wwefaneam41 for all their help with this! I own nothing and noone but Ellie. And Caroline. **

**Please leave a review :) I like to know what you are all thinking!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I am captivated by The way you look tonight/And I've seen what you've been into/So I will never cross the line/I won't tell you any lies/I was sent here for the rescue_

Hospitals were never his favorite place. The smell, the rooms filled with less than healthy individuals, the seemingly endless supply of jello, it just wasn't natural. This time though, the nurses were kind enough to allow him into her room, so here he was, sitting in a chair that must have been designed by a fan of the Marquis de Sade. In the farther corner of the room, trying to stay out of the way, his head in his hands, a picture of solitary concern. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing here, he hardly knew her. Something pulled him in. Something. A heavy sigh lingered over his shoulders as he waited for Ellie to wake up. During the continuing interrogation of the hospital staff she began to get hysterical. He could still here the exclamations echoing in his mind. To calm her down they gave her a sedative and admitted her. Interrupting his solace, Ellie started to stir.

"Ellie?" He hurried to her side.

Grumbles. "John? You're still here?" His presence startled her as she pushed her self upright. "Why are you still here?"

"I've been asking myself that since I got here. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"Ellie...you really scared me."

"I'm sorry John. I didn't think you were going to linger and make friends with my neighbor. I thought you would have been gone." she paused, carefully thinking about her next move. "Look, you probably want to know what happened and why I almost..."

"No, I don't." He interrupted.

"Good. I really wasn't going to tell you anyway."

"What?"

"Why did you interrupt me John? Why did you do that? You ruined everything! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to do that? Do you have any idea what you've done!"

"Whoa, Ellie. Calm down. I saved your life."

"It wasn't a life worth saving." Throwing off the blankets and unplugging her self from countless machines, Ellie searched for her clothes.

"Um, what do you think you are doing?"

"What does it look like? I am getting dressed and leaving."

"Ellie, I don't think they are going to just let you leave."

She scoffed. "Ha! They have to. I told them it was all a big misunderstanding and that you were worried for nothing. My neighbor was mistaken about my mom, you and I just met so it wasn't hard to convince them how confused you were. I'm leaving."

"You can't. You need help Ellie." John grabbed her arm.

She froze, turning her head to look at his hand on her. "Get. Your hand. Off of me."

"Ellie-"

"John! Haven't you done enough already? I should have never agreed to go out with you. Foolish me thought you would be a normal guy who would walk away at the end of the evening. You don't even know me."

Just then, the doctor came in to check on her.

"Ellie. You are awake. And out of bed. Are you feeling okay?"

Plastering a fake smile across her face she turned to the man in the white coat. "I am feeling alright. I don't care much for sedatives, but they aren't a stranger to me. Can you bring me my discharge paperwork please?"

"Ellie, are you sure you don't want to stay the night? I would really like it if you did. Maybe talk to another doctor?"

"Like I told you earlier, I am FINE. It was a big misunderstanding. John and I JUST met. He doesn't know me at all. My neighbor is old, and confused. She was mistaken. I can see how it looked, but I was just getting some fresh air. It had been a long day. Now, the paperwork please?"

John couldn't help himself. "How it must have looked? You're right. I forgot, normal people always stand on their balcony ledge with their eyes closed and crying. I know I do that all of the time!"

Ellie cast him a glance. A death stare really. "The paperwork, doctor?" His hesitation read loud and clear. As she put on her shoes she continued, "Doc, you can not bring me the paperwork, but I'm still walking out of here right now. I would prefer to just be done with this though."

Defeated, the doctor left the room for her paperwork.

"Ellie. Please. They just want to help you."

"Help me? But I'm fine. Tired, and in desperate need of a shower, but fine never the less." The doctor returned and gave Ellie the papers to sign. "Okay, thats it?" the doctor nodded, "Alright. Thank you all for your concern, I am going home."

"One more thing Ellie, I can't let you leave without an escort. Sedatives. Someone has to see you home."

Throwing her head back in complete frustration Ellie let out an irritated grunt. "Okay well...John, John will make sure I make it home in one piece."

"I will?"

"Yes, you will. It's your fault I'm in this mess in the first place."

"Mr. Cena, are you okay with that? Make sure she gets home safely?"

"Yeah, I can do that. Thank you for your help Doctor."

Once they got outside and out of view of the hovering doctor Ellie started in on John again. "Look at what a complete mess you've created! If you'd have just let me fall the right way this would all be over."

John ignored her accusations. "Ellie, I'm parked over here."

She laughed. "I don't care where you're parked. I'm taking a cab."

"But the doctor-"

"John! ENOUGH! Go away. I don't care what the doctor said. I don't need a baby sitter, especially if that sitter is you. You've done enough for a lifetime."

"Ellie, why are you so mad at me? All I did was save your life."

"No, you didn't. Saving my life would have been letting me jump, don't you get that?"

"No, I guess I don't." His patience had worn thin as he raised his voice. How could she be so ungrateful? "I thought in order to consider a life saved, the person had to still be breathing..."

"And when breathing is too painful, a life saved is a life ended."

"I may not know you that well but I know that is a load of shit, Ellie."

"How's that John?"

"Breathing isn't painful. You just want to quit! You think that quitting is the best option. You're wrong Ellie. Quitting is for losers. Quitting is easy. Don't be so goddamned lazy! Deal with your shit like the rest of us. Yeah it hurts like hell some times and doesn't always seem worth it, but we all do it. Every day. Don't be so conceited to think you are the only one who suffers. Seriously, it's not a pretty color on you. Get over yourself and fight. The rest of us fight a battle everyday, have some respect for yourself and man up!"

She just stood there across from him, stunned.

John continued over her silence. "Yeah, so you have some challenges that I don't. So you have to fight a little harder some times. Tough. Be an adult Ellie. Life isn't only about the easy times. Life is about every moment, for better or worse. What makes you think you are the only one who should get to bypass the pain with a header off the balcony? Seriously."

"John-"

"No. Don't 'John' me. I'm so over it Ellie. Suicide is one of the most selfish things a person can do. We all have hard times. All of us. Nothing is easy. Nothing. If you think-"

"Shut up. Just shut. up." Ellie broke down. Tears streamed freely down her face as she crumbled to the sidewalk.

The pause before he walked over to her felt like hours. He knelt down and wrapped her in his arms. Maybe now she would admit she needed help.

"You're right John. That isn't the answer. I am just so damn tired of fighting. It gets exhausting. I need to catch a break once in a while. I need something to remind me the fight is worth it."

"Maybe that is why I'm here Ellie? To show you that it is worth it. Fight for me."

They both just sat there on the cold concrete, John holding her. For the second time that evening Ellie was a puddle of salty tears. "I'm sorry, John." She whispered.

"It's going to be okay Ellie."

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the rescue."

"You're welcome Ellie."


	6. Chapter 6

****Thanks for reading guys...more stories are on their way. I love seeing that people are reading, I just wish you all would leave more reviews****

_Leave your burdened, weak and weary, I will lead you home_

Ellie sat on the porch stair watching the Florida sun set against the horizon. Watching the dogs play in the open yard, she reflected on the whirlwind of the last few months. After the confrontation at the hospital everything started to turn around. Back on her meds, back in therapy, she was getting her life back. In her newfound sanity and grip on reality, Ellie had become quite close to the man that saved her life. She considered him one of her best friends now and the trust was forming, slowly. In an effort to continue this new, fresh start, Ellie had decided to move away from where she was. Start over somewhere else. It just so happened John had an opening in his neighborhood. Now, they were neighbors giving Ellie someone to lean on when things got rough. Besides, he let her dog sit for him when he had to leave town. Finding a new job wasn't difficult, people always want to drink and they need someone to pour for them. Even in a shitty economy, people wanted their liquor. That is what you call job-security.

John stayed just out of her line of sight. Watching her was one thing that never got old. The sunset light bounced of her hair and created a glow surrounding her. Sitting on that porch, she looked happy, healthy and absolutely beautiful. Her scars had begun to fade reflecting the change inside of her. He had no idea what he was getting himself into when he found her next to that streetlight. The thought of the not-so-accidental meeting under the lamp-post brought out those trademark dimples. Friendship with Ellie was nothing but perfect. When she was ready perhaps it would bloom into something more but for now, there was nothing more profound and intimate than being her friend. Unable to maintain his secret watching, John approached Ellie, bags still in hand from his latest venture. Settling behind Ellie, John took her in his arms and pulled her back to his chest, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Ellie relaxed into John's strong and protective embrace. "Good trip?"

"Yeah. Nothing to complain about."

"Your dogs sure missed you. As usual."

"How are you Ellie?"

She paused. Enjoying the moment. Safe.

She sucked in a breath of the Florida air. "I'm alive."

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound_


End file.
